Lily of the Black Rose
by Blac-Vlvtn
Summary: Seto Kaiba's adoptive daughter Lily is quite a troublemaker. If you so much as look at her wrong, she'll punch you in the face! Because of this, she has no friends, but that doesn't get to her... does it?
1. Chapter 1

Lily of the Black Rose   
By: BlacVlvtn

Author's note: Lily Kaiba is an original character made by me, as are Misti Ryou, Orion and Mrs. Stevers. All others belong to Kazuki Takashi. I'm sorry if I misspelled your name. As you read, please keep in mind this is an original story about Yu-Gi-Oh!.

I don't know who to dedicate this to, Kazuki Takashi or my friend, Dixie?

Chapter One

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Lily Kaiba ran screaming into her father's bedroom her long black hair billowing out behind her and her deep blue eyes full of fear. It had only been a week since Seto Kaiba adopted her and already she was running to him for comfort. "Daddy, I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you tonight?" she pleaded.

"Well, what was it about?" asked Seto. If his parents had died just a few years earlier he wouldn't have been able to recall what they did when Mokuba had a nightmare.

"I was running through a big field, but not the pretty kind with all the flowers like there are in good dreams," Lily said as she climbed into the bed, "Everything was all brown and dead then I saw you and Uncle Mokuba in the middle so I ran faster to try to get to you, but then a really big hole opened up in the middle right where you were standing and it sucked you and Uncle Mokuba in," she went on. "I tried to run even faster but I couldn't so then as soon as you got all the way in the hole it closed, then I woke up."

"Don't worry about it, everything's okay, look, I'm right here," Seto reassured his daughter, "It's all right."

"I wasn't so sure about that when I woke up and Uncle Mokuba was gone," Lily said, not realizing the importance of her words. Lily and Mokuba were currently sharing a room until hers was finished being built so she had access to every bit of information about her uncle.

"Mokuba's gone?!" Seto shouted in surprise. "Was there a note or anything?"

"No," Lily said, wondering why he was so upset, after all, the last time this had happened Mokuba had been found scouring the kitchen for any sources of sweets laying around.

Years later, Lily was still thinking about that weird dream she had had when she was a little kid. Sometimes it kind of bothered her to have to have been dreaming about the disappearance of her uncle, while other times it just seemed silly to be thinking about it... _ again_. Lily stood up, the lowest branches of the apple tree was sitting under brushing the top of her head. She turned and staggered away, her legs stiff from sitting so long, to her second most commonly used fortress of solitude, the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor of Domino High School.

Inside the bathroom she found Téa Gardener digging around in a small makeup pouch for a particular shade of lip liner.

"Oh, Lily, have you seen Yugi anywhere?" Téa asked in a friendly voice.

"No, lost your boyfriend have you?" Lily replied with her less than friendly feelings towards the girl becoming more obvious by the minute.

"Why do you hate me, Lily, I was just trying to be nice."

"I don't know, gotta hate somebody," Lily said, shrugging. Quickly, Téa left leaving Lily alone in the room. _ Finally, she left; I need some time to myself anyways, _ Lily thought. Then she looked at what was on the countertop. "I guess that stupid girl left her Deck in here," Lily commented as she looked through the cards. "Shining Friendship, Petite Angel, what kind of a loser plays with monsters this weak?"

However Lily's attention was suddenly diverted from the cards when she saw a strange sight on the wall. Lily saw a strange hole there. It was mostly just black, but there were swirls of purple and every now and then there was a loud crack, like lightning and the hole would send a ray of electricity across its diameter. Even though she knew she shouldn't Lily reached for it. The second her fingers made contact Lily felt the charm bracelet on her right wrist take on considerable weight. She yanked her arm out of the hole, remembering her old dream, and twisted the bracelet around to find that an extra charm had suddenly been added. It was large and gold, unlike all her others which were sterling silver. The charm was of a design that Lily had seen in some of her books on Egyptian mythology. The Eye of Horus, the Egyptian god of the sun, sky and goodness.

Lily quickly gathered up Téa's Deck and her own book bag and tore down the steps to the first floor where she skidded to a stop upon finding Téa there with her friends, Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Bakura. "You left these in the bathroom," Lily said, running out of breath. Then Lily noticed the design on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

"What the heck is goin' on here?"

"Shut up, Joey. Yugi, I need to talk to you."

I'm confused," said Tristan, Yesterday you wanted to have nothing to do with us, now you're returning Téa's deck and you're dying to talk to Yugi?"

"You're always confused," said Lily, pulling Yugi aside. "Okay, I'm just as confused as your mentally challenged friend over there, but I think you can help me," said Lily. "Mind you, I wouldn't even be talking to you if I thought my dad could answer my question, but as it is..." she said all this very fast.

"Well, let's start from the beginning. WHAT _ ARE  _ YOU TALKING ABOUT?" asked Yugi.

"What's this?" Lily asked as she moved her bracelet around to show the gold charm.

"It looks like a charm bracelet with 11 charms on it."

"Yeah, but what's up with this whole eye of Horus thingy?" Lily said, pointing at the new charm.

"How would I know, its your bracelet."

"I don't know either, but I thought you might, since that necklace of yours has the same design on it, and you seem to know a heck of a lot about it," Lily said.

"Hold on, how did you get that gold charm?" Yugi exclaimed.

"I really don't know," Lily said, looking around to make sure the hallway was deserted. It should have been, since the bell just rang for class. Lucky for her, Lily was the only one cutting class. "I sure hope you like weird stories because this truth is gonna sound a little far-fetched."

"Don't worry I'm used to weird things happening," said Yugi. "You wouldn't believe some of the things that happened at Duelist Kingdom."

"Anyways, I was in the fourth floor girls bathroom, you know, where Téa left her Deck and..." Lily's story was cut short by the principal's voice.

"Lily Kaiba," began Mrs. Stevers, but Lily interrupted her.

"Ah, hello, Eleanor," said Lily, who by this time knew the large woman on a first name basis. "Lovely weather today, how's Max?" Lily said, referring to Mrs. Stevers' pet dog.

"Don't you and Mr. Muto have classes to go to?" Mrs. Stevers finished.

"You know, I was just about to ask Yugi about that. I thought they might have cancelled classes for today and not told me then I saw Yugi," said Lily in a complete lie.

"Not only were you caught cutting class but you were running in the halls and you're not even wearing the uniform!" Mrs. Stevers said, raising her voice.

At that moment, as though on strings Lily's right arm lifted while the new charm on her bracelet glowed an even brighter gold than Lily had ever seen in all her years of art work and a strange eye design appeared on her forehead. Then, before anyone knew what was going on, a ray of purple light shot from Lily's hand and Mrs. Stevers was sent flying backwards and slammed into a wall. Lily lowered her arm and stared in disbelief at her hand and the mysterious charm on her bracelet.

"No way!" Yugi gasped. "That couldn't be... No, it's too fantastic!"

"Oh, come on, nothing's too fantastic now, so spill."

"I wonder if its possible for there to be an 8th Millennium Item," Yugi said amazed. Then he thought of Yami. _ Yami, are you there? _ Yugi asked his Millennium Puzzle.

_ No, Yugi, there are a million other places I could be right now. _

_ Gee, thanks. I wanted to know, do you think it's possible? _

_ Think what's possible? _

_ Could there be an eighth Millennium Item? I mean, there's no other explanation for Lily slamming the principle into the wall. Even a troublemaker like her wouldn't normally do something like that. _

_ Er, yeah, about that, Yugi, did I ever tell you about my sister? _

_ No. _

_ I had a little sister back in Egypt and when I created the Millennium Items, just like the grave robber was sealed into the Millennium Ring, Isis' soul was sealed into the Millennium Pendant. She always wanted the world to know her as more than the Pharaohs' sister... _

But Yugi never heard the last part because at that moment Mrs. Stevers regained consciousness and began yelling more loudly and with much more "colorful" language than Lily had ever heard her use. And Lily had heard a lot.

Mrs. Stevers finally ended with, "My office, now, and I'm calling your father, Lily!"

"But what about Yugi, he was ditching too!" said Lily indignantly.

"I will notify his grandfather as well," added Mrs. Stevers, "But I think I need to talk to your father in person, Ms. Kaiba."

Lily scowled. As if her father hadn't heard all this before. But, nonetheless, Lily crossed her arms and followed Mrs. Stevers into her office where she plopped down on her usual chair. Lily helped herself to a butterscotch candy while Mrs. Stevers dialed Seto Kaiba's work number. Lily knew she was going to get it. Her dad hated being interrupted when he was working on a new duel disk system and right now, he was probably designing the one for his Duel Monsters tournament. Lily sucked on her candy, flipping it around in her mouth, while she thought. Maybe before Daddy got there she could turn this weird eye of Horus in her favor, but nothing came.

Lily clasped her hands behind her head, leaning back, while Mrs. Stevers called up Yugi's grandpa at the Game Corner. Lily just sat back and wondered about what privileges she would lose this time. She was already banned from TV; maybe she would lose that again. If she did, she wasn't going to tell Daddy that.

Lily sat and waited for what felt like oh, maybe, four weeks. Finally Seto Kaiba opened the door to the principal's office.

"Hello, Mrs. Stevers," he said. "I'm sorry about whatever my daughter has been doing now, she's really quite a handful."

"I'm sure she is, Mr. Kaiba, she's caused her share of trouble at school as well."

Seto looked down at his daughter sprawled out comfortably in a chair in front of Mrs. Stevers' desk, with that cold look in his eyes. He knew Lily hated that look, but if she wanted to avoid it, maybe she should try to stay out of trouble. As he sat down in a seat opposite the girl his memory went back 10 years.

As far back as it had been, Seto could remember it like it was yesterday. He had been walking around the outskirts of town when he passed an orphanage. He knew what it was like to be living here, never knowing who might come to the orphanage and try to take you away. He had wandered through the gates only to realize that this was his old orphanage. He went inside the building where he found a little five year old girl with black hair and deep blue eyes. She had on a little necklace with gold beads that spelled out the name Lily. The little girl had followed him around the place, as he looked at all the other children, her gaze never leaving him. All the while she held a little Happy Lover plushy in her arms. Even though he thought the little fairy looked kind of dorky, he knew this girl wouldn't leave him alone until he adopted her. Of course, at the time, he had no idea how wrong he had been.

"...so, I was thinking about a three week detention," Mrs. Stevers concluded at the end of her tedious disciplinary speech. "But on top of that I think you should consider some home punishments."

"You stupid old hag!" Lily shouted, standing up. You think you know everything about me! But, I'll show you, one of these days! I'll remind you what it's like to be 15 again!" She finally finished screaming, and turned on her heel, chest heaving.

Seto watched his daughter leave in shock. In all his life he had never seen her loose her cool this way. Lily was usually very calm, and an emotional outburst like this was very rare. If he knew Lily, she would never have let herself go in public.

"Is everything alright at home?" Mrs. Stevers asked, leaning forward. "Does she ask help very often?"

"Not at all, Lily likes to do things on her own."

"Is her mother home very much?"

"That's the thing, I don't know who her mother is, or was," Seto said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"What do you mean?"

"I found Lily at an orphanage. I adopted her because, believe me, I know what it's like to be stuck in a place like that."

"So, she doesn't really have a mother? It's not right for a little girl to grow up without a mother."

"I can't put her up for adoption now, I'm far too attached to her, now!" Seto said loudly, imitating Lily.

"Now I see where she gets it from," Mrs. Stevers muttered under her breath as Seto turned to leave as well.

Lily didn't go to class. Instead she wandered the streets of Domino, turning everything over in her head. She was so detached from the rest of the world that she didn't even notice the group of boys in front of her. "Hey, watch it!" Lily shouted as she crashed into the biggest one.

"Hey, you hit me, girly," came the reply. Lily looked up at him and his lackeys. They were all big and beefy, but the foremost one, that Lily had hit, definitely reminded her of Bandit Keith in his better days. In fact, he could have been Keith's Minnie-me. Every detail was almost identical except for the hair, which was brown instead of blonde.

"Who are you muscle-heads anyway?" Lily asked. Most people would have just walked away without saying anything, but not Lily. Today she was so mad at Mrs. Stevers and her father (for the things he must have told her after she left the office) that she just wanted to punch something's face. And this time her Happy Lover plushy wasn't going to do.

"I'm someone who doesn't like to get bumped into, and I'm going to show you why people don't just walk into me," retorted the giant lump in front of her.

_ Whatever, you'll just be- _

Lily's thoughts were cut short when a sharp stinging sensation suddenly graced the side of her face. Lily whipped around to see that the huge man had his fist up. Clearly he had gone where she had never seen a bully go before. He hit a girl! Before Lily had time to fight back or recover she received another blow on the side. In shock, Lily collapsed to her knees and the little gold locket she had been hiding in her halter-top fell in front of her shirt. Whoever this giant roadblock was grabbed her in a tight hold just above her elbow.

"Well, would you look at that, a little necklace," he said, fingering the small heart. Let's see who's inside, shall we?"

Lily found some strength in her injured body and came up and hit him. There were some things that the world could never know about Lily Kaiba, and inside this locket was one of them. Those few, oh sorry, two people who could get along with Lily knew they were never to know her secret, and whoever this was wouldn't be the first to know.

Lily ripped her arm from his grasp and stormed off in the second blind fury of the day. Great, now even the weather was contributing to the mood. As the bright sunny weather began to change into a driving rainstorm Lily headed home. She didn't have a key, but she knew Mokuba would be home by now.

Minutes later, Lily was sinking into a dark purple beanbag chair in her own room. So what if her hair was soaking wet, or if she caught a cold after this? Everyone hated her anyway. No one would care if she left school forever. Lily knew that if she was absent no one was going to be saying things like, Hey, where's Lily?" or, I really wish Lily had come today, I wanted to show her my new duel monsters card."

She dug a long fingernail into the side of her gold locket and it clicked open. On one side was a picture of her father (surprise, surprise) and on the other was Joey Wheeler. Thank God no other girls _ seemed _ to like him. _ However in light of Lily's incapability to ask him out, she had been forced to remind someone of what was rightfully hers. Joey had been the main cause of Lily's close acquaintance with the principal. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lily jumped, not expecting any visitors, especially this one. Lily quickly closed the locket and stuffed it back down her shirt. "Er, come in," Lily shouted at the door. She instantly wished she hadn't said it when the door opened and as it swung open in stepped the last person Lily wanted to see when she was soaking wet, an inch from tears and sporting a black eye. Téa Gardener. As the girl stepped into the room Lily scowled and made a small growling noise deep in her throat. "What do you want, Téa?" Lily said viciously.

"Yugi told me what happened at the principal's office and I came to see if you were alright," Téa said.

"I can take care of myself," Lily said with the same vicious attitude. "Don't patronize me like this." Lily crossed her arms and stared out the window to avoid Téa's eye.

"Look, everybody needs a friend, even you," Téa answered politely. "Can I sit here?" she asked, gesturing to Lily's blueberry computer chair.

"Knock yourself out, literally, please."

"Why are you so rude to everyone?" Téa asked in a friendly voice. "I'm sure you could have lots of friends if you just-"

"Oh, please. I've heard all your lame friendship speeches before, and I've had enough!" Lily shouted, punching the wall with the side of her fist.

The force from Lily's punch knocked a little photo out from behind a board on her loft bed. The picture landed in Téa's lap and she picked it up. It was a group shot of Lily and some other girls that Téa didn't know. There was even a boy in a black sweater near the back.

"I wasn't always like this, you know," Lily said, vaguely.

"Like what?"

"You know, friendless, always in trouble, pushing people away. I used to have more friends than my Dad has yen. But the problem was, they were all back at my old orphanage, when Daddy adopted me I had to leave them all behind." Lily smiled slightly, remembering all her old friends.

"What do you mean, you were an orphan?" Téa asked, amazed.

"You're so clever to put one and one together. I never even knew who my real parents were. They told me at the orphanage that I was found huddled up at the back of the building. This boy," Lily said, getting up to her knees and pointing at the one on the photograph. "Found me back there when he was playing around outside. From then on we were inseparable, he was like the big brother I never had."

Lily stood and took the picture from Téa's hands. She tucked it back up behind the board. "I guess it's just been hard for me to start over again. Of course I still visit them all the time, but Orion won't leave without me. 'I won't go anywhere until Lily's here with me' he says. Except no parents come to adopt when I'm there."

Téa watched her in wonderment. She had no idea about Lily's past. But if Téa was amazed before it was nothing compared to what she was now. As Téa snapped out of dreamland she noticed that Lily was crying. Lily had completely opened herself up to Téa and revealed her deepest secret to the very same girl that she had snapped at earlier today.

After school, Téa held a conference telephone call with her friends. (guess who) "I'm telling you, Lily's not the kind of girl we thought she was. She totally opened up to me, she even cried. In all the time that Lily's hated me, she's never let me see her like this," Téa told her friends.

"Something's definitely up, and something big," Yugi put in, "she cried to Téa and completely lost her temper in front of me. Lily's just like her dad, never loses her cool. It has to be really important to let herself go like this."

"I just wish I knew what it was," said Bakura. "I might be able to help if it really is something about the Millennium Items."

Téa was suddenly silent. She had long been suspecting something about Lily and the way she thought about Bakura. The girl never had any problems insulting the rest of the gang, but she seemed actually nervous about talking to him. And just that day hadn't Téa seen a little bit of a gold chain showing above Lily's halter-top? Téa suspected it was probably a locket and there was no telling who might be in it.

"Hey, Bakura, have you ever noticed anything weird about the way Lily talks to you?" Téa asked. If there was any chance on this, Téa wasn't going to miss it.

"Has she ever talked to me?" Bakura said, wondering what Téa was getting at.

Yes, Téa, please tell us what you're trying to say," broke in the most unexpected voice in the world right now.

"Lily, how long have you been on?" Téa asked in amazement.

"Oh, I've been eavesdropping for a while," came the reply. "And now I think I hate you even more. It's bad enough you showed up at my house uninvited, but now you're gonna broadcast what you found out to the entire world! I knew I told you to much."

"Hey, cut it out, we're tryin' to help ya'!" Joey shouted into the phone. "Come on, everybody needs friends once in a while."

"That's very nice of you to offer, but I'm doing just fine on my own, thanks."

"If you're doing so well then why are you always in trouble and your grades lagging?" asked Tristan.

"That's probably the first intelligent question you've asked in a long time," Lily observed. Then Lily dropped the phone. At this moment there was something much more important going on. Lily's Millennium Pendant was suddenly glowing bright gold once more. Turning towards her full-length mirror, Lily saw the eye pattern on her forehead for the first time. Then she saw Isis. The regal form of the ancient Egyptian princess appeared in the mirror next to her own reflection.

"Where is he?" Isis shouted at Lily.

Lily stared at the mirror for a minute in disbelief. Then she tapped at the glass, wondering if there was something wrong with it. Finally she stammered the first and probably worst words that came to mind, "Who the hell are you?"

"You mean you've never heard of Isis, the Egyptian princess or my brother, Yami, the pharaoh?" Isis asked, now just as shocked as Lily, who was still watching the mirror.

Lily shook her head and said, "I do know a little about ancient Egypt." She tore her gaze from the mirror and went to look for one of her mythology books. As she searched she asked Isis, "Who were you looking for, anyway?"

"My brother, Yami, of course!" Isis shouted.

Lily hit her head on the closet shelf when she heard that. Unlike some people (hint, hint) Lily could put two and two together. You mean you're..."

"Isis, Egyptian princess. I am also well known in my country as high priestess. Convenient isn't that I was named after one of our goddesses."

Lily stopped listening to her at that point. She wouldn't abandon her plan now, even if there were a dead princess in her room. Today was the last day she would have to deal with the kind of people like Isis would become. That being the kind who had made her life so horrible. Make that the whole world. Lily tossed Isis the book and picked up the phone. Hoping everyone was still there, she said, "Consider yourselves very lucky if you ever see me again, that is, before the new Duel Monsters tournament." Turning to Isis, she hung up the phone and said, "You can flip through that, good luck on finding your brother. Separation is terrible, I know." She picked up her stuffed backpack and headed out the door.

"But wait, you don't understand, I can't find him without you!" Isis called after her.

At this, Lily stopped. "Fine, then come with me, but keep quiet and don't let anyone see you," Lily said urgently. "I'm, uh, visiting a friend for a while, then we're going somewhere." Of course, there was more to it than this, but Isis would find out soon enough. Lily was running away to her orphanage for the rest of the day. After night fell, she and Orion were going to the Silver Star Cafe to work for food and board. When the Millennium Tournament started, she would make her way to the ferryboat and start the tournament.

It was late when Lily arrived at the orphanage. She stood alone on the tall hill, her long hair blowing in the wind. Suddenly, she threw her arms high into the air, looking down on the peaceful city below. This was part of the code that she and Orion had worked out. Orion looked out his darkened window and saw her on the moonlit hill. His blonde hair reflected the moonlight and his brown eyes gazed longingly at the figure on the hill, the gold flecks particularly beautiful in the dim light. He moved through the orphanage quickly to meet the solitary girl. When she tilted her head back slowly, he knew it was important. He began to climb the grassy slope, wondering what the urgent news was this time. "Hey, Lily long time no see," he said in that deep voice of his.

"Likewise," lily said, breathing deeply. Every time she saw Orion, she had to take time to take in the scent of the chocolates he often stole from the kitchen.

"I know you didn't come here just to chat, the code is for emergencies only," Orion said. "What's up?"

"I need to stay at the orphanage for tomorrow, then I'm outta here. For good," she said. "I'm leaving Domino, and I want you to come with me. I know a cafe that's taking new employees, we can work there and when the new tournament starts we'll go catch the ferryboat and compete." She had practiced this many times on the way to the orphanage. Except she had practiced inside her head and it drove Isis nuts. So, naturally Lily kept saying it.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I want to come with you, believe me, I do, but I can't," Orion said sadly. "Another family came and wants to adopt me. Miss says I can't stay any longer, and if I don't go with them, she'll chuck me out on the street."

_ I knew this was going to happen eventually, but why now, when I need him? _ Lily thought. "Do you even like the new family?" Lily asked him.

"That's a good point, but your big plans always go up in smoke, there's no future for me if I follow you," he argued.

Lily had to admit he had a point, but who knew what these new parents might do with him? No, there had to be something she could say to convince him. "Orion, when you found me, I was just a little bitty girl, wasn't I?" Lily began.

"Yeah, your point?" Orion questioned.   
"And when I was that young, I was very trusting wasn't I? So I trusted Daddy to take good care of me and love me and all that junk, but where has it gotten me? On the verge of calling the Jerry Springer Show to help us out with all of this! I have just about as much of a future with him as you do here!" Lily shouted.

"That's how it worked out for you, but maybe it'll be different for me. I know getting adopted is a big gamble, but this is an even bigger one," he said, motioning towards Lily.

"Whatever happened to the Orion I used to know, the one who couldn't wait for a new challenge? He would have taken this offer without question," Lily said, turning to the other side of the hill.

"I guess I grew out of it. Now I've wised up and I know what I have to do to ensure something big for me later on in life," Orion said, walking down the hill, back to the orphanage.

Lily made her way down the hill as well. She turned into an alley and was slowly trudging down it to the brick wall at the end. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, something big and forceful slammed into her gut. As Lily doubled over in pain, clutching her stomach, someone stepped out of the shadows. By the light of the dim streetlamp Lily could make out Panik's giant form.

"So, Lily, we meet again," said the psycho-duelist.

Lily instantly straightened up. Despite the extreme pain Panik had delivered, Lily fought not to lose her head. "This has not been my day," she said. "First I go to the principal's office, then my dad has to come for a conference, then I get a black eye, and then my best friend abandons me, now this." Lily faced her opponent and dropped her backpack on the gritty pavement. "I guess you want a rematch for the last time I smoked you."

"You've read my mind, except this time you're going to be the one smoked!" he shouted.

"Geez, I'm standing right here, you don't have to shout," Lily said as she unzipped her backpack and began digging around for the one and only edge she really needed.

"What are you doing?" Panik said, a hint of fear creeping into his voice.

"Looking for this," Lily said as she stood, two duel disks in her hands. "Here, take this," Lily said, tossing him a duel disk. "Personally, I don't think this one of Daddy's little toys got enough recognition. So now, I'm going to see if you can take it."

She slipped the deck recognizer on her left wrist and fished around in her cargo pockets for her Deck. When she faced Panik, with her Deck in her hand, he said, "I didn't come here to duel, I came here to get my revenge."

Meanwhile Yugi and Joey were walking in the same area as the one where Lily was getting her comeuppance. As they wandered along the streets, Yugi looked up at his best friend. "Umm, Joey, exactly where are we going?"

"Yugi, Ya' know a little about what my life was like before me and Tristan started hangin' out with ya', but there were other things ya' didn't know," Joey said, vaguely.

"What do you mean, Joey?"

"I mean I knew Lily better than anyone else around. There was just one problem, well more than one, really. She didn't know when to stop. Lily took almost any insult as a challenge. And I'll tell ya' this too, Kaiba didn't just teach her Duel Monsters, she could take on just about anything or anyone. But then she got a real challenge, one she just barely pulled out of."

"What do you mean, and what does this have to do with the back alleys of the city?" Yugi asked curiously.

"If she's anywhere, I'll bet ya' she's back here somewhere. Lily knew this place like the back of her hand."

Announcement

[F] Joey, Lily and Tristan are sitting at a table in a dimly lit bar, when a huge guy walks up to them.

"So, you're the one they're all talking about, the unbeatable one."

They all look up into Panik's face.

Joey: Yep, that's me the legendary Joey Wheeler!

Lily: Nice try Joey, but the loser's talking to me. Now what do you want, and it better be worth the time I'm wasting talking to you.

Panik: I want to measure your true talents. Meet me out back in five minutes. {EF}

Joey was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when he heard a long, loud and high-pitched scream.

"What was that?" Yugi said, shocked.

"That was Lily's scream."

Lily lay helplessly beside the bridge and forced herself to her feet. Both her arms hung at her side, completely useless, broken. She managed to push herself up on the bridge railing and swung her legs around to the other side, so that she faced the rushing water below. As she leaned forward and prepared to take the plunge, she felt a hand on her arm.

"What are you trying to do, kill me with my own pain!" she snapped when she saw who it was.

"I don't have to kill ya', you're about to do it for me," Joey said as he readjusted his grip and held her waist. "Come on, don't do this." He pulled her back, off the railing, and set her on the ground.

Lily allowed herself to be lowered to the ground. Her pride existed no more; why not let herself be saved? Then she noticed Yugi standing nearby. "Joey, if you're going to save my life, at least leave him out of it."

"Lily, I," Yugi tried to say that hating him had nearly gotten her killed, but, somehow the words wouldn't come.

"I know you think you're safe with your old habits, but take a good look at yourself. Your life isn't getting you anywhere," Joey said for him.

As much as Lily hated to admit it, if this was the kind of friend Yugi had been to Joey and Tristan, then it wouldn't be so bad to at least give them a chance. But still, she had something to say. "I know what I'm doing, and you should have left me to it."

Finally, Yugi spoke up, "Lily, you're a mess, we should get you to the hospital."

"I don't need it," she started but was cut off.

Yugi was approaching her. "I'm no doctor, but anyone can see that your arms are broken," he said. Just to prove his point, the small boy reached out and wrapped his hand around her arm. Then he gave it a slight squeeze. Lily cried out in pain.

"Okay, maybe I do need help," she said sheepishly.

"Well, then, let's go," Joey said.

"My arms are broken, dungbrain, do you really think I can stand up on my own?" Lily said.

"Oh, yeah." Joey helped her to her feet and they slowly made their way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily of the Black Rose: Chapter Two

"Oh, come on, it is so you!" Misti Ryou said to her brother in the boy's section of the department store. Bakura gave her an exasperated look when he saw the shirt she held up to him. "Ya' know, it's times like this that I wish we weren't twins. You look so much like me, it embarrasses me when you protest like this," she said. Misti and Bakura were twins. Misti had made it a point to look just like her brother, just to make him mad. Misti's accent was one you didn't often hear. It wasn't just plain English, like her brother's. Her accent was an uncommon blend between English and American, since she had lived in each country for at least a few years at a time.

Even though Misti had loads of friends in Japan, her favorite city so far, was New York City. Misti was a spoiled city girl, and she knew it. She shuddered at the thought of living out in the country, where your closest neighbor was a quarter mile away. She had always thought of country people as walking around on a farm in cowboy boots, and ten-gallon hats. She pictured them getting up at four o' clock in the morning to feed the pigs, then talking with a slow drawl and a long stalk of grass poking out of their mouth. Misti's best friend was also Lily Kaiba.

"Do I really have to try it on? After all, you forced me here," Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, because I can totally see you wearing it and don't try to tell me it's not your style." _ After all, you know what I can do to you if you refuse me, _ she thought.

"All right, all right, just stay out of my head!" Bakura cried, desperately.

Misti absolutely loved her secret powers. Misti was psychic and telepathic. Plus she could teleport and use telekinetic abilities. She often threatened Bakura with her powers, just teasing of course. But there were times when they came in handy. Amazingly, with all the friends she had, Lily and Bakura were the only ones who knew. Except Lily was the only one who was used to the idea.

Misti watched Bakura disappear into the dressing room with a huge grin on her face. Then the smug look was replaced by one of shock as another vision crept into her mind. She saw Lily on the edge of the bridge, about to jump, then some blonde guy pulling her off, and well, you know what happened next. Misti searched through her handbag for her cell phone. If this vision was true, Misti had to know if it was of the past or future. After all, you never knew what crazy thing Lily might do next.

She dialed as quickly as her fingers would let her, and finally she heard ringing on the other end.

When Lily heard her phone ringing, her first instinct was to answer it, then she remembered that her arms were completely useless. Yugi and Joey apparently heard it too, because they both turned and looked at her. Lily grinned and said, "Umm, could one of you get that, it's kind of a bad time for me."

Lily directed Yugi to the pocket where she kept her phone. "What don't you keep in those pockets?" Joey asked, incredulously.

"I can think of about a billion answers to that. Oh, thanks," Lily said as Yugi held the phone up to her ear. She knew this scene would look ridiculous to anyone passing by, especially someone from Domino High, but what power did she have over that? "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Thank God, you're still alive!" Misti shouted on the other end of the phone line. Misti's face was creased with worry for her friend. She stood with the phone pressed against her ear, and Bakura picked that moment to emerge from the dressing room.

"Misti, did you get another vision?" Lily asked. "Don't worry, it was in the past, and it all worked out for the best... Of course my arms are still broken, did you think I wouldn't have called if that happened... Well, yeah, but I was kind of busy... Okay, I'm going to have to call you back, bye."

Yugi lowered the phone from Lily's ear, and he and Joey exchanged questioning looks. "So, what was that all that about?" Joey asked.

"Oh, just my friend, Misti. You met her once, Yugi, even though you didn't know it at first. She was calling about, uh, you know," Lily said, nodding toward the bridge.

"You have friends!" Joey said, jokingly.

Lily snickered. "Just the one," she said, uncomfortably. She had laughed at Joey, but not because of his joke. She was relieved that she hadn't revealed Misti's secret. Unfortunately, Yugi had figured it out on his own.

"Wait a minute, how did she know? That little "incident" only happened a minute ago." Yugi asked.

"Are we just going to stand here all day, or are we going to the hospital?" Lily broke in quickly, and started moving faster.

Yugi left the subject alone, but never really put it out of his mind. Eventually, the little group made their way to the E.R. The place was full of activity. Nurses rushed around, pushing IVs, people tore up to the front desk to sign in. Patients were whisked away to rooms beyond the waiting area. In between all this activity were three teenagers standing by the door, who didn't know what to do next. Lily decided to take charge.

"Joey, you go and get us signed in. Yugi and I will sit down over here and wait for you," said Lily, already searching for three seats to sit at.

"Uh, okay," said Joey, and he walked over to the front desk.

Lily finally spotted three seats together on the edge of the room. She nodded her head in their direction and she and Yugi walked to the edge of the room, dodging hurrying nurses and worried people. By the time the two of them had made it to the seats, Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"How did your friend know about... that?" he said, glancing at her arms.

Uh, you mean... on the bridge?" Lily asked, nervously.

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I'm not supposed to say... Can you keep a secret? It's really important that you don't tell anyone," Lily said, anxiously.

"If it's that important, I know I can keep your secret," Yugi said, sincerely.

"Well, Misti is... See, my friend," Lily said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "She's uh... Wow, this is gonna sound weird but, uh... She's psychic."

Yugi snickered. "Psychic? I've encountered one too many fake psychics" to believe that!"

"It's true!" said Lily, getting defensive. "She can read minds and teleport too! You've even met her before, even though you didn't know it."

"How's it possible to meet someone and not know it?"

"Ah, so young, so naive. Misti's Bakura's twin sister! When you met her she was pretending to be Bakura. I don't doubt you'll meet her again sometime."

Just then Joey came jogging over from the front desk. "I got you signed in, Lily. I told the lady up there what was wrong and she said they'd have a room for ya' real soon." He took a seat next to Lily and the three of them sat in silence for a while.

As Joey watched the little TV monitor and Yugi flipped through his deck, Lily stole a glance at the receptionist at the front desk. She had pretty green eyes and brown hair that fell to her waist. Lily knew Joey would have liked her looks and made a mental note to ask Joey about her when the two of them had a moment alone. Finally, a nurse approached them and said, "Are you miss Lily Kaiba?"

"Yes," Lily said.

"Come with me please, I'll show you to your room."

The three of them stood up and followed the nurse down a side hallway. They walked down a ways until finally the nurse stopped and opened a door. "This will be your room, Ms. Kaiba. Stay here tonight and we'll run X-rays tomorrow," she said, bluntly.

When the nurse left, Lily stepped into the room and said, "Ah, this place brings back so many memories. All those street fights I won (not without cost, of course). That time Daddy caught me fighting and got all protective. Yes, the hospital room." When she saw the two boys staring stupidly, she laughed and sat down on the bed. "Would one of you use that phone and call up Misti? She lives at Bakura's number, so one of you must know it." Joey reached out for the phone and began dialing. Then he remembered something.

"Uh, what do you want me to say?"

"Just ask her to stop by my house and grab my laptop, then come here and help me out."

Joey finished dialing and waited for someone to pick up. When he heard the "Hello?" on the other end he was taken aback by a strange accent. He put it out of his mind though, and began the conversation. "Hey, this is Joey Wheeler, is Misti home?"

Lily watched him intently, making sure he did everything right. With a flirt like Joey, you couldn't be too careful. When she was satisfied she said, "Yugi could you leave? I need to talk to Joey."

Yugi looked surprised and had to ask, "Why?"

"Please just go, its important," then Lily shocked both herself and Yugi, and winked to get her point across. Perhaps Yugi wasn't as softheaded as she had thought because he left promptly and closed the door behind him. Finally Lily and Joey were alone for the first time in months.

When he hung up the phone, Lily jumped right in. "I know you thought the receptionist was pretty. Why didn't you go all gaga like you usually do?"

Joey was a little offended by the implied insult, but he had something important to say. When two people of opposite gender have been friends before and they are suddenly together again, it is impossible for there not to be certain "sparks" between them. Lily had a secret crush on Joey and had never told anyone, but her cover was about to be blown.

"Why would I want her when I can have you?" Joey said. Lily was so shocked by this that she revealed her deep secret.

"Joey, I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Then she told him of the picture in her locket. Lily stood and opened her mouth to speak again, but Joey put an arm around her and gently pressed a finger to her lips. Then he leaned in for the kiss. Lily closed her eyes, she couldn't help it, this was all so perfect. Joey held her so tight that they could each feel the other's erratic heartbeat.

Lily relaxed, feeling his body press against hers. Or was she pressing against him? Maybe they were both pressing against each other. Lily didn't know quite what was going on, but she did know that it was magical. Then a knock on the door brought them both crashing back to reality. The kiss was over. Neither one wanted it to be, but it was. Lily mumbled something about Misti being here and Joey finally released her to open the door. As he let Misti in, Joey slipped out into the hall, not without leaving his mark however...

Lily sat back down and Misti came in. "Hey, I brought your laptop like you asked. What do you want help with?" she said. Then she noticed that Lily's eyes were unfocused. "HELLO, Earth to Lily. Are you in there?" Misti shouted.

Lily blinked and her mind reluctantly returned to the real world. "Oh, oh yeah. Well, uh, first is to get into those hospital clothes." Lily said it, but part of her was still in dreamland. Misti noticed it too when she set down the black carrying case on Lily's nightstand and was helping her into the clothes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, what's his name?" Misti said, boldly.

"Jo- I mean nobody. Why do you think it's a guy?" Lily stuttered.

"Yeah, so his name _ isn't _ Joey. Sure. And that's why Joey Wheeler left his jacket in here."

Lily gasped. "Huh, he did?" she said excitedly. "Oops, I- I mean, he probably just forgot it, no big deal." But she knew she might as well have said, "Yeah, I like Joey and he likes me, so now we're going together!"

"You were making out with him! Naughty, naughty girl. You know as well as I do how much your dad hates Joey! What makes you think he'll approve of this?" Misti said, gluing all her sentences together in her excitement.

"What are you, my mother? Okay, okay, so I like Joey- she started, but Misti interrupted.

"And he likes you, so the two of you kissed and now you're gonna be in big trouble!" she yelled.

"Please, Misti, I'm right here, you don't have to yell in my face! Now, see, I won't get in trouble because I have a plan. All you have to do is keep your mouth shut!" Lily said, pausing between each word at the end, to let them sink in. However small Misti's role may have been, it was going to be tough. Misti was nice and all, but she had a little problem that could ruin everything. She was a blabbermouth. Loose lips described Lily, even though she meant no harm. Now I want you to go call my dad and tell him to come here. When you hang up, go look out the window and watch for the limo. When you see it leave immediately and hide Joey's jacket under the bed on your way out."

"Fine, I'll do it, but why do you want the jacket under the bed?" Misti asked, curiously.

"Just do it!"

Misti shuffled over to the phone, a sign that meant she was mad. That was good, when Misti was mad, she didn't talk a lot. If she didn't talk much, there was less chance that she would blab about Joey. Of course, Lily knew that Seto would find out on his own, but it wouldn't be so bad if Misti didn't tell him first. As Misti called Kaiba Mansion, Lily laid back on the bed, thinking everything over. Obviously, she wasn't single anymore, but then there was Panik.

He had hurt her badly in more ways than one. Although she was still in great pain, her pride was more bruised than her person. Revenge had always been high on her list of things to do" but maybe she needed to think this over. She started fine-tuning her plan to tell her father about Joey, but simply decided to throw it out the window. But she was still so deep in thought that she didn't even notice when Misti left the room so quickly and carelessly tossed Joey's green jacket under the hospital bed on her way out. Just a few minutes later, Lily's father, Seto Kaiba came into the room with Mokuba close behind him.

"Lily!" Seto shouted in surprise when he saw her sit up in the bed.

"Don't sound so surprised, it's not like I've never been in here before," Lily said in a biting tone. Not yet, she would mention Joey in...

"What's that under the bed?" Mokuba asked, moving forward to investigate. Seto closed the door and followed his brother into the room. The sleeve of Joey's jacket was sticking out from under the bed... and green doesn't exactly blend in with white. Seto recognized it as soon as Mokuba pulled the jacket out from under the bed.

"Lily, what's this doing here?" he said, holding up the jacket.

"Mokuba, could you take my locket and show it to Daddy, I think it'll answer his question," Lily said to her uncle. Mokuba reached around her neck and unhooked the latch on her gold necklace, which he handed to his brother. Seto clicked open the little heart and saw his and Joey's faces looking back up at him. As he stood there holding all the proof he should need, Lily fiddled with her blanket, digging a hole into it with her finger. Eventually, Seto asked, "What was he doing here?"

"Daddy, I know you hate Joey, but I don't. He saved my life and he brought me here. Then he kissed me." Lily looked into her father's face and saw that he was giving her that cold look again. She looked back at the hole and began digging in it again. "I love him."

Meanwhile, Joey walked back to the Game Corner with Yugi. The two of them entered the shop and Joey hoisted himself onto the countertop to sit. It was late at night by now and well after business hours, so Yugi's grandfather was asleep by now. Joey had been unusually quiet as the boys walked, so Yugi got curious. "What exactly did Lily want to say to you, Joey?" he asked, though he thought he already knew the answer. "Whatever it was, it sure made you think."

Joey answered Yugi's question with one of his own. "Yugi, have you ever wanted to go out with Téa?"

Yugi was startled by the strange question, but answered it nonetheless. "Well, sure but what does that have to do with Lily?"

"I told you I used to be real good friends with Lily. Then that day Panik beat her she walked out on me and Tristan. She started hatin' us more than anything else or, so she said. You know just as much about what happened on the bridge as I do, but then there were "sparks" if you know what I mean. We made out in that hospital room and I got a feelin' that your little group of friends is about to go from five to six." Joey stopped, thinking about what to say next. Finally, he took a shot in the dark. "I got to go. Tomorrow's Saturday, I'll e-mail ya' in the morning." He hopped of the counter and left the shop, still thinking about Lily.

Yugi watched him in silence, and then started for the stairs and his bedroom. Once there, he talked to Yami. "This is just too much to take in at once, especially considering Lily's past image."

"Well, you know Yugi, it's hard to judge someone like her. Lily has a lot of different sides to her personality." Yami said. "One minute she's tough as nails, the next crying. She'll be ready to kill one second, the next she's kissing your best friend. The real Lily could be one of these or someone else entirely. Ever since you solved the Millennium Puzzle, it's been hard to know what to expect. For now we should probably just sleep on it and think about it some more tomorrow. Imagine how strange this must be for Lily."

"I guess you're right. It's going to be hard to sleep though, considering Lily's best friend is not only Bakura's twin, but a physic too." Yugi got into his pajamas and eventually fell into a troubled sleep, not realizing the importance of his words, but Yami ended up staying awake all night turning over this bit of information in his mind. He resolved to ask Yugi about her later. But when he saw the sun's first rays of early morning light peeking over the horizon, he finally drifted off.

Joey sat up in front of his computer, searching through all the songs he had saved on his mp3. player, looking for the right one. He knew it was lame; sending a _ song _ of all things to his almost-girlfriend, but what else was there was there for him to do? Eventually, Joey found some songs that Serenity had saved and found the perfect one. A really sappy song by some boy band that was called "Something Like You." He clicked on "play" to make sure it was what he was looking for. Yup, perfect. He opened up his e-mail account and sent it to Lily as an attachment to a short little e-mail. The second he hit send, Joey remembered that he had said he would e-mail Yugi that morning.

He clicked on "New Message" and typed in the Muto's e-mail address. The e-mail was short, sweet and to the point, as Lily would have put it. It consisted of a single question, "What do you know about Lily's friend who called her on the bridge?" This was all he wanted to know about Lily before he found her return e-mail. Joey looked out his window and saw the sun peeking out, casting its first pinkish glowing light and heard the sound of true early birds first awakening. This sight finally convinced him to get some sleep and he was already dreaming by the time his head hit the pillow.

To Joey, it seemed he had just fallen asleep when the ring of the telephone so rudely woke him up on his nightstand. Too bad it was placed on the far side because, trying to reach it, he fell out of bed onto a pile of dirty clothes next to his bed. On the third ring Joey was up and finally picked up the phone. He hit the "talk" button and said, "Hello?" Then it rang again. When Joey looked at his alarm clock and saw the flashing numbers, he realized that he had forgotten to turn off the automatic alarm. Groaning, Joey simply unplugged his clock and climbed back into bed. Extra sleep was always worth resetting the clock later.

At the hospital, Lily was tossing and turning uneasily as she slept. A horrible dream was recapping her fight with Panik in the alley. She saw his other lackeys (including Bandit Keith's Minnie-me) grouped around, cheering. She heard their voices yelling, pushing her back up when she fell, and worst of all, she felt the pain when he broke her arms like sticks. She cried out in her sleep and immediately, two nurses on night duty rushed into her room. They saw Lily breathing heavily and reached a silent agreement. It was time to look at those arms.

When Lily was woken up and taken to the X-ray room, she knew what to expect. She laid on the cold, metal, table-like surface and watched the camera sweep over her body, pausing every now and then to take a picture. Painless, as usual and they sent her back to the room while the pictures developed.

Upon arrival, she noticed that her computer was set up and her e-mail open to a particular message. _ Misti and her telekinesis_, shaking her head, Lily read the e-mail and saw it was from Joey. She read the short message and instantly heard Misti's voice in her head.

_ Did you get the e-mail? _

"What do you think?" Lily said out loud.

_ Judging by the thoughts in your head, yes. _

"Thanks, can you open up the attachment and click play? Then get out of my head."

_ Sure, why not? Anything to help a friend in need! _

Then Lily saw the pointer move on its own across the screen. Most people would have been scared out of their wits, but Lily was used to little phenomenon" of this sort. Then the arrow clicked on play" and Lily gasped. When she heard the first few notes of music, she knew to expect a super-sappy love song, but regardless of the night before, Joey was the last person she expected to hear it from. Lily quickly looked around the room and saw a pen lying on the table. She sat down and picked up the pen in her teeth. Feeling ridiculous, Lily walked back to her laptop and clumsily used the pen to guide the mouse along. She managed to click on New Message" and typed in Joey's e-mail address, using the end of the pen in her mouth. Lily only had one thing to say, Why me?"

She didn't mind the fact that Joey obviously had a crush on her. He was the closest thing she had ever had to a boyfriend...he had just never asked her out. But his quote last night, Why would I want her, when I can have you?" was just as good. Now that she thought about it, Joey sounded kind of bigheaded there. But if she gave a damn, she would have said something then.

Just then, two things happened at once. The phone rang and the nurse knocked on the door. Lily had an idea that it was probably Téa calling her. But she needed to get her casts..._Such a tough decision, _ she thought.

"Come in!" Lily yelled at the door. And so what if she woke up the patient in the next room by doing so? The nurse walked in, but since Lily knew both what she wanted, and where the X-ray room was, she told the nurse to take a message.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily of the Black Rose: Chapter Three

Lily walked down the hall alone, her thoughts confused. She had known Joey all too well before he had started hanging around with Yugi. But the Joey she had known wouldn't have left her. Lily stopped thinking these things and took a good look at herself. Joey hadn't left her; she had left him, not to mention Tristan. She remembered the day that Yugi had seemingly transformed those two.

[F] Lily had been up on the roof, Misti on the bleachers nearby. Then she heard a yell. A chorus of yells coming from the two voices she knew best. Climbing to the top of the fence, she concentrated her hearing on the fight below. By the time she could see over very clearly, Joey and Tristan were huddled on the wall, some huge bully towering over them. If the three were still friends, she would have saved their sorry asses a long time ago. Instead Yugi Muto appeared out of nowhere and defended them. Distracted, the bully went after Yugi instead. {EF}

From that day on, her hatred of Yugi, learned from her father grew. She couldn't stand him or his Grandpa. Although she had always wondered why he didn't live with his parent, from a simple conversation with Yugi (and probably hanging out with him for a while) you'd think he came from a solid, two-parent family...

Lily had her casts on and was on the way back to the Kaiba Mansion with her father. The two of them were sitting in the back seat of the limo when something happened. Something that would change many lives forever.

The night of fretful sleep that she had gotten at the hospital left Lily very sleepy and although it was almost daylight, Lily fell asleep. She didn't know it, but her head landed in Seto's lap. Surprised, all he could do was look into her face. Seto couldn't believe how different Lily looked when she was sleeping. So peaceful, calm... maybe even happy. He stroked her long, black hair and kissed her forehead. Lily wasn't the only one who had changed. For the first time, Seto really and truly _ cared_. _ I didn't father her, _ he thought, _ but she'll always be mine. _

Unfortunately, it wouldn't last long. The chauffer, Joe, was drowsy enough already from driving Seto and Mokuba to the hospital and back earlier, and just couldn't handle it anymore. _ He fell asleep at the wheel. _ The limo crashed into the side of the underpass, and crushed Seto's body. Lily, miraculously, was only mildly injured, but her father was dead... again. She saw his body, drenched in blood, and broke down.

Seto's last words were, "I love you, my daughter."

That night, Lily dug through all the sketches she had drawn to help her father design what the holograms on his duel disks would look like. She picked up the best drawing of her favorite monster card, Lily of the Black Rose, and wrote a quick message to Joey on the back. She took the Millennium Pendant off her charm bracelet and placed it in an envelope. She also grabbed a picture she had drawn of the Flame Swordsman, and set off on her way.

She first stopped off at Joey's house and wedged the two sketches into the doorframe. Next she went to the Game Corner and slipped the Millennium Pendant under the door. Isis deserved a good home... with her brother.

Her last stop was the bridge again. She once again sat on the railing and prepared for the fall. When no one stopped her, Lily forced herself over the edge. And as she fell, Lily saw her mother for the first and last time in her life.


	4. Epilogue

Lily of the Black Rose: Epilogue

Joey opened the door that morning and something fell on his foot. He picked up the pieces of paper and recognized the Flame Swordsman and Lily of the Black Rose. On the back of Lily of the Black Rose, there was a note in Lily's handwriting. _ I'm sorry, Joey_, it said. All Joey could do was stand there and let himself cry.

Around the same time the same thing happened to Yugi. When he opened the envelope and took out the Millennium Pendant, he knew something horrible had happened.

The two of them planned the funeral for Lily and Seto. It was a small event, just Mokuba, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Téa, Bakura and Misti, but it was indeed a mournful one. No one ever forgot about the Kaibas.


End file.
